Green Sock Expedition sequel-the process behind it
by QofNaboo
Summary: giving u, the readers, an inside look at how i come up with these things. lots of dreaming about ewan and ray, rated pg-13 for some mild language


Storyline: and this, ladies and gentlemen, is how stories are created. This is an online conversation between me (QofNaboo19) and Guen (Da2187Leia) that helped create the soon-to-be-posted sequel to Green Sock Expedition. Just thought you people would like some insight on my process. Enjoy!  
  
QofNaboo19: y am i not getting any reviews! two stories up at once and only seven reviews between them!  
Da2187Leia: thats' good!  
QofNaboo19: no its not! Crush got 33  
Da2187Leia: well  
Da2187Leia: i dont think swu has that many  
QofNaboo19: readers are very irregular  
QofNaboo19: these numbers make no sense whatsoever  
Da2187Leia: wait . ..  
QofNaboo19: how can crush have 33 when bantha love medley, sing/sith, and green sock expedition all have fewer than that, even when added together?  
QofNaboo19: ?  
Da2187Leia: try changing GSE's title to say ewanmgregor/obi wan near to the front  
Da2187Leia: and "i got bored" further back  
Da2187Leia: 35 reviews  
QofNaboo19: hm, sex really does sell  
Da2187Leia: lol  
Da2187Leia: might be mouling rouge  
QofNaboo19: 35? why have these not been sent to me?  
QofNaboo19: if it was moulin rouge than bantha love medley would have more than 14  
Da2187Leia: hmm  
Da2187Leia: well, it has luke in it  
QofNaboo19: tru  
QofNaboo19: how many did urs get?  
Da2187Leia: 11  
QofNaboo19: u see? and urs featured obi  
QofNaboo19: brb, mama callin  
Da2187Leia: i also noticed that humor does better than parody  
QofNaboo19: the sequel is in progress, after this i will unleash the swu bunnies  
QofNaboo19: yup  
Da2187Leia: unmleash the bunnies!  
QofNaboo19: obi's girl ( Signed Review ) chapter: 1 @ 07-02-2001 01:26 PM 2620159  
That hostess got a big hug from him. And she was totally drooling over him,that's our job!" ~~ A few seconds later the still-topless Ewan McGregor handedme his undershirt. My brain told my arm to move, it just didn't work, soeventually Guen raised my arm for me so he could place the shirt in my hand."Ahm," he said with a witty glint in his eye, "make sure you don't wash that,now." "We won't," ~~ I think maybe that this fic is every girls' fantasy.This is so going under my fav's :)  
  
QofNaboo19: lol  
Da2187Leia: mm  
Da2187Leia: i wish, he could really read it  
QofNaboo19: so do i  
Da2187Leia: :sigh:  
QofNaboo19: altho it would probly provoke a restraining order  
Da2187Leia: yah  
QofNaboo19: "This is so great, we're going to see Ewan again!" I said between inhalants of the heavenly patties they made. Ewan, along with Hayden Christensen, had been scheduled to make appearances this particular weekend, which only added to the euphoria. "Mmm, yes. But don't forget that junior junkie Hayden," she reminded me. "But Guen! He's a child of the corn! I thought you liked blondies!" I teased her lightly. "Please, the hair doesn't help him, he looks like a drug addict, too much time spent doing 'Higher Ground,'" she replied. "No matter," I waved my hand dramatically and placed it over my heart, "No one shall ever live up to my Ewan." "Your Ewan?" Guen raised an eyebrow, "I thought we had agreed to share him? And whatever happened to being forever faithful to Ray?" "Ray will always hold an untouchable place in my heart," I smiled dreamily, "we're soul mates, you know." Guen just rolled her eyes at me. "And besides," I continued, "I have yet to meet him."  
Da2187Leia: :rush:  
Da2187Leia: i wanna go!  
QofNaboo19: sound like us?  
Da2187Leia: yup  
QofNaboo19: damn  
QofNaboo19: i just ran myself into a wall  
Da2187Leia: ouch  
QofNaboo19: i cant think of how to get past it  
Da2187Leia: chop it down!  
QofNaboo19: i wanna bring ray in, but i cant think of how  
Da2187Leia: hmm  
QofNaboo19: i wanna have us chase him down to streets or something like that  
QofNaboo19: his entrance is all i need to figure out  
QofNaboo19: crud  
Da2187Leia: aww  
QofNaboo19: I GOT IT I GOT IT!  
QofNaboo19: yeeheeheehoo!  
Da2187Leia: yay  
QofNaboo19: :does the michael williams victory dance: (Author's Note: I miss you Mike! To the readers: Michael is an old friend of mine, and as you can guess he has a trademark victory dance, it's very amusing, but anyway...)  
QofNaboo19: have u ever seen the michael williams victory dance?  
Da2187Leia: no . . .  
QofNaboo19: rays eyes are dark blue, right?  
QofNaboo19: 'lo?  
QofNaboo19: bing! bing! bing! can ya hear me over there? see me blinking!  
QofNaboo19: gack  
Da2187Leia: sorry!  
QofNaboo19: ah  
Da2187Leia: protecting the posters in my room  
Da2187Leia: putting plastic up  
Da2187Leia: i guess,he always wears contacts  
QofNaboo19: ah  
QofNaboo19: does not  
QofNaboo19: what would u do if u saw him?  
Da2187Leia: i dont know  
Da2187Leia: its hard to pick up his personality  
QofNaboo19: hes very soft spoken and polite  
Da2187Leia: aww  
QofNaboo19: something u wouldnt expect, given the roles hes taken  
Da2187Leia: yup  
Da2187Leia: hmm, ewan's there too?  
QofNaboo19: u have no clu how u would react to spotting him in a crowd?  
QofNaboo19: yea  
Da2187Leia: we should drag them into a rematch  
Da2187Leia: hehehe  
QofNaboo19: im telling u, were connected  
Da2187Leia: wushu team vs i make lightsaber noises while filming  
QofNaboo19: lol  
QofNaboo19: not nice  
Da2187Leia: poor ewan  
Da2187Leia: he's going to get his ass kicked  
Da2187Leia: he's going to need comforting  
QofNaboo19: he had training too  
Da2187Leia: what, a couple of weeks?  
QofNaboo19: yea.....  
QofNaboo19: but hes good at it!  
Da2187Leia: poor baby, he'll be all black and blue  
QofNaboo19: stop! ur putting awful images in my head  
Da2187Leia: awful?  
QofNaboo19: i cant even handle him crying, but him injured!  
Da2187Leia: he'll need hugs!  
QofNaboo19: yep, dark blue  
Da2187Leia: i'd put money on ray, but you're writing the story  
QofNaboo19: dont make me choose  
QofNaboo19: i cant choose  
Da2187Leia: aww  
QofNaboo19: ack! now im all torn  
Da2187Leia: :wishpers: korah ra tah mah  
QofNaboo19: hypnosis isnt gonna work  
Da2187Leia: i can imagine  
Da2187Leia: ray jumps up high, ewan goes "wah?"  
Da2187Leia: ray comes down :stomp:  
Da2187Leia: ewan :slpat:  
QofNaboo19: ok ok, so hes a few crystals short of a lightsaber  
Da2187Leia: lol  
QofNaboo19: i could make it a friendly fight  
Da2187Leia: :ewan runs screaming:  
QofNaboo19: rotfl  
Da2187Leia: im soree i bisected you!  
QofNaboo19: id like to see how ur version pairs w/mine  
Da2187Leia: mine: blood  
QofNaboo19: it was in the script! not my fault! not my fauuuuuuuuuult!  
Da2187Leia: yours: i can't choose!  
QofNaboo19: o god  
QofNaboo19: o no  
Da2187Leia: it didn't feel good! it didnt mean anything to me!  
QofNaboo19: theres only one amazon (Author's Note: Guen and I have seen the Jeep Liberty commercial way too many times, it's frikkin everywhere, in the movies, on TV, at this point it had come onto my TV, and I cant help repeating it. I apologize, I know it's disturbing)  
QofNaboo19: theres only one jungle  
Da2187Leia: no!  
Da2187Leia: there's only one best friend  
Da2187Leia: thers only one enemy  
QofNaboo19: theres only one enemy  
Da2187Leia: thers only one mother  
Da2187Leia: thers only one . . mother  
QofNaboo19: theres only one MOTHER  
Da2187Leia: thers only one darwin  
QofNaboo19: theres only one darwin  
QofNaboo19: theres only one missing link  
Da2187Leia: theres only one past  
QofNaboo19: theres only one future  
Da2187Leia: thers only one . . . .  
QofNaboo19: jeep liberty  
Da2187Leia: jeep liberty  
Da2187Leia: :out of my head!:  
QofNaboo19: :comes back to consciousness:  
QofNaboo19: where were we?  
Da2187Leia: woah  
Da2187Leia: i dont remember  
QofNaboo19: :scrolls up:  
Da2187Leia: oh, i know  
Da2187Leia: ray wins!  
QofNaboo19: but dont forget, hayden is there to back ewan up!  
QofNaboo19: hayden gets skewered!  
Da2187Leia: like he can fight  
Da2187Leia: obi pushes him into a pit of molten lava, remember?  
Da2187Leia: die, he-bitch!  
Da2187Leia: wizards, this is hot!  
QofNaboo19: hehe, no nice goo  
Da2187Leia: well  
QofNaboo19: what would provoke the fight?  
Da2187Leia: that'll be good special effects  
Da2187Leia: us of course  
QofNaboo19: with what'?  
Da2187Leia: throw em in a pit  
Da2187Leia: steal something and make them fight?  
Da2187Leia: threaten to kill hayden  
QofNaboo19: no, theyve gotta have a reason  
Da2187Leia: no wait, they might walk  
QofNaboo19: envy  
Da2187Leia: hmm  
QofNaboo19: weve got the undershirt  
Da2187Leia: the winner gets to sleep with us!  
QofNaboo19: rotfl  
Da2187Leia: well?  
QofNaboo19: what if they call it a draw?  
Da2187Leia: there are two of us  
Da2187Leia: and two of them  
Da2187Leia: back to the choosing thing  
QofNaboo19: eggzactly  
Da2187Leia: flip a coin?  
QofNaboo19: hmm  
Da2187Leia: now bunnies are attacking me!  
Da2187Leia: down! down! :beats with stick:  
QofNaboo19: lol, unleash the bunnies!  
Da2187Leia: :swarmed with bunnies:  
QofNaboo19: but seriously, i think ive got it, we (i, in particular) have ewans undershirt from GSE  
QofNaboo19: ray gets jealous, tries to outdo him  
QofNaboo19: it can escalate from there  
Da2187Leia: reow  
Da2187Leia: take off your pants!  
Da2187Leia: :ahem:  
Da2187Leia: to sign of course  
QofNaboo19: lmao!  
QofNaboo19: what should ewan b wearing?  
QofNaboo19: scantily clad once again?  
Da2187Leia: who said he should e wearing somethig?  
Da2187Leia: hmm  
QofNaboo19: he in public, hes obligated to wear something  
Da2187Leia: ah  
Da2187Leia: this is so much fun  
QofNaboo19: yup  
Da2187Leia: and will get us a restraining order for sure  
QofNaboo19: again, yup  
QofNaboo19: i am so posting this convo, u mind?  
Da2187Leia: not at all  
QofNaboo19: joy  
Da2187Leia: in back of the chapeter  
QofNaboo19: i say a green top cuz those always make his eyes turn green (drools)  
Da2187Leia: what did that green shirt say . . ?  
QofNaboo19: which one? the nashville t-shirt?  
Da2187Leia: no  
QofNaboo19: blunt?  
Da2187Leia: yah  
QofNaboo19: what about pants?  
QofNaboo19: remember its hot  
Da2187Leia: shorts?  
QofNaboo19: shorts would make him look even younger than he already does  
Da2187Leia: damn, ewans married  
Da2187Leia: good, he's with us  
QofNaboo19: guen, we already had that conversation, with u telling me that, remember?  
Da2187Leia: he can't collect his prize!  
QofNaboo19: says who?  
Da2187Leia: hehe  
QofNaboo19: and ray has a girlfriend  
QofNaboo19: but they dont exist in this story  
Da2187Leia: nope  
Da2187Leia: who is she?  
Da2187Leia: and how tall is she?  
QofNaboo19: shes so pretty  
QofNaboo19: :beats head:  
QofNaboo19: slightly shorter than he is  
Da2187Leia: dumdeedum  
Da2187Leia: she must be shorter than me  
QofNaboo19: go to his official, shes everywhere  
QofNaboo19: and always in pink (gags)  
Da2187Leia: hmm, the right combination of genetic material would make luke/maras son tall, muscular and blonde  
Da2187Leia: ok, mostly maras dna  
QofNaboo19: lol  
QofNaboo19: or he could be short, wimpy and a carrottop  
Da2187Leia: poor thing  
QofNaboo19: i would prefer green eyes, wouldnt u?  
Da2187Leia: hmm  
Da2187Leia: dark green and blonde hair?  
Da2187Leia: ooh! no shirt  
QofNaboo19: gack! there goes that blond hair again  
Da2187Leia: :D  
Da2187Leia: join the blonde side .. .  
QofNaboo19: no shirt? this kids still prenatal and shes already fawning over him  
QofNaboo19: sicko  
QofNaboo19: no! ill never join you!  
Da2187Leia: ray!  
QofNaboo19: his was dyed!  
Da2187Leia: i can multi task  
Da2187Leia: no shirt!  
QofNaboo19: its naturally dark brown :sticks out tongue:  
QofNaboo19: ah  
QofNaboo19: yes, there are many on the official  
Da2187Leia: daaark blue  
QofNaboo19: deep, deep blue  
QofNaboo19: like the ocean  
Da2187Leia:  
:lost in well:  
Da2187Leia: ack! that blond woman thrown over his shoulder?  
QofNaboo19: i know!  
QofNaboo19: no, not her  
Da2187Leia: she looks like someone from planet of the apes  
QofNaboo19: i told u, shes always wearing pink  
Da2187Leia: lol  
Da2187Leia: what section?  
QofNaboo19: the 'ray' section  
QofNaboo19: and he always has his arm around her :growls:  
Da2187Leia: ic  
Da2187Leia: grr  
Da2187Leia: i cant find anything wrong with eher but the pink  
QofNaboo19: i told u she was pretty  
QofNaboo19: but anyway, back on the subject  
Da2187Leia: they dont exsits they dont exsist :chants:  
QofNaboo19: ive got ewan in his blunt t-shirt and cargo shorts, rays in a black tank and denim shorts, bien?  
Da2187Leia: yup  
QofNaboo19: i dare not even mention their footwear  
Da2187Leia: when in doubt, use flipflops  
Da2187Leia: easy to kick off to fight  
QofNaboo19: guys look so retarded in sandals  
QofNaboo19: especially those jesus sandals  
Da2187Leia: lol  
QofNaboo19: which is why i shall not bring up the subject of footwear  
Da2187Leia: m  
QofNaboo19: ray, honey, baby, sweetie, u need to do more public appearances  
QofNaboo19: im basing everything on that one interview i saw w/him at like 3 in the morning on a friday night  
Da2187Leia: i havnt seen any :(  
QofNaboo19: what about the xmen chat?  
Da2187Leia: just remember the toung thing  
QofNaboo19: rotfl  
QofNaboo19: "Ray!" Ewan exclaimed, surprised to see him again, "Ray, come up, won't you? Hayden, this is Ray Park, I've told you about him before." Hayden only nodded blankly, he was slightly huffy about losing his interview. Everyone watched as Ray hesitantly approached the stage and stepped up, giving a small wave to the audience. He shook hands with Ewan and noticed our painted faces, which he seemed pleased to see. The host handed him his microphone, "Say Hello, Ray. Of course, ladies and gentlemen, Ray Park played Darth Maul in The Phantom Menace." "'Ello," Ray said in his soft voice, in an accent that was- although still Scottish- slightly more English-sounding than Ewan's.  
Da2187Leia: aww  
QofNaboo19: poor thing, denied a scottish upbringing  
Da2187Leia: englands strange, produces an equal number of horrible and excellent ppl  
QofNaboo19: seems that way, doesnt it?  
Da2187Leia: there must be some secret variable somewhere  
QofNaboo19: mm  
QofNaboo19: i need a reason to show them i have the undershirt  
Da2187Leia: can't wear it, it might get damaged  
QofNaboo19: but if i wear it, i get to flash them (kind of)  
Da2187Leia: :)  
QofNaboo19: what should i do?  
Da2187Leia: put it behind glass  
QofNaboo19: no, it has to come out of nowhere  
QofNaboo19: that will come later, anyway, i still need a reason  
Da2187Leia: hmm  
Da2187Leia: doesnt that work thou?  
QofNaboo19: grr, this is not coming to me as easily as GSE did  
Da2187Leia: with the look what he gave us can you do better thing?  
QofNaboo19: i dunno, well see what comes out of my fingers, i guess  
QofNaboo19: what look?  
QofNaboo19: o yea, n/m  
Da2187Leia: this is the fifth time ive hear pleade mr postman in the last 24hrs  
Da2187Leia: less  
QofNaboo19: ?  
QofNaboo19: "Ray, I was just telling the remarkable story of how I met these fans of mine," Ewan began, very happy to see his old co-star. "I know, I was listening. A very interesting tale. Although by the looks of it, Ewan, your not the only thing they admire," his deep blue eyes flashed once again to our faces.  
QofNaboo19: the competition begins, muahaha  
Da2187Leia: i like it  
QofNaboo19: (our faces are painted)  
Da2187Leia: but of course  
QofNaboo19: "Yes, I'm sure. But you should've seen Caitlin when she first laid eyes on me, she dropped to the floor," Ewan said proudly.  
Da2187Leia: aww  
QofNaboo19: whats more extravagant than dropping to my knees and shouting "im not worthy"?  
Da2187Leia: lol  
QofNaboo19: i need to outdo myself in my reaction to ray  
Da2187Leia: hmm  
QofNaboo19: :beats head:  
QofNaboo19: any ideas?  
Da2187Leia: hard to outdo  
QofNaboo19: i dont want to faint  
Da2187Leia: then id have to carry you  
Da2187Leia: i dont know if i can pick you up alone  
QofNaboo19: and id miss the fight  
Da2187Leia: not good  
QofNaboo19: unless, maybe, i landed in rays arms instead of yours?  
Da2187Leia: :sniff: i luv u more  
QofNaboo19: but id crush u  
Da2187Leia: would not!  
QofNaboo19: :caitlin falls backwards like a deadweight into the waiting arms of goo goo:  
QofNaboo19: :splat:  
Da2187Leia: lol  
Da2187Leia: falling onto him would outdo it  
QofNaboo19: yup  
QofNaboo19: hehehe, what would ewans reaction be?  
Da2187Leia: grab me or you  
QofNaboo19: u  
Da2187Leia: joy  
QofNaboo19: youve got to get some action too  
Da2187Leia: yup  
QofNaboo19: lol  
QofNaboo19: whats ur reaction to this: "Yes, I'm sure. But you should've seen Caitlin when she first laid eyes on me, she dropped to the floor," Ewan said proudly. As if triggered by his words, my eyes rolled back in my head and I began to fall back. Guen managed to catch me and give me a shove forward in an attempt to get me back on my feet. Instead I kept going and this time fell forward- -Straight into the waiting arms of Ray Park. Guen shrugged at him helplessly. Ray smiled awkwardly, trying to shake me back into consciousness, "Caitlin…" "Oh ho! Two can play at that game, friend," Ewan laughed heartily and swooped an unsuspecting Guen into his arms.  
Da2187Leia: i'd probly yelp  
QofNaboo19: k, then what?  
Da2187Leia: not struggle  
QofNaboo19: obviously!  
QofNaboo19: what would u say?  
Da2187Leia: too bad you're unconcious  
Da2187Leia: um  
QofNaboo19: lol, yes, i am. im afraid to ask what u would do otherwise  
Da2187Leia: may be i should kickyou to concoiuness  
QofNaboo19: lol  
QofNaboo19: Oh ho! Two can play at that game, friend," Ewan laughed heartily and swooped an unsuspecting Guen into his arms. Guen yelped in shock, but didn't struggle. The crowd ooh-ed and ah-ed, beginning to pick up on the competition. Not knowing what else to do, Guen stretched out to boot Caitlin awake. It worked, and suddenly my eyes opened. It took me a while to realize where I was, but then I grinned and nearly passed out again. I waved my fingers at my best friend, "Hi Guen," then rose my eyes to Ewan's, "Hi Ewan." Next I swiveled my head to face the beautiful creature that was holding me, "And hello, Ray."  
QofNaboo19: k, its ur turn to talk  
Da2187Leia: hmm ray seems to be winning  
Da2187Leia: maybe ewan should move me  
QofNaboo19: to....?  
Da2187Leia: you think piggy back or shoulders?  
QofNaboo19: lol  
Da2187Leia: my arms around his chest or leg around his neck?  
QofNaboo19: ur already holding onto him  
Da2187Leia: want more  
QofNaboo19: She happily wrapped her arms around his neck for – um- security – right.  
Da2187Leia: :D  
QofNaboo19: satisfied?  
Da2187Leia: for now  
QofNaboo19: lol  
QofNaboo19: OOO OOO! HAVE AN IDEA  
Da2187Leia: im vry needy  
Da2187Leia: :blown away: woah  
QofNaboo19: lol  
QofNaboo19: Ray smiled triumphantly at Ewan, who glared in return, a look that Guen found most enticing. She watched him as he thought about what to do, and then as his eyes fell on a slip of white coming out from underneath Caitlin's shirt. "Aha!" he exclaimed, now being the triumphant one, "that's my shirt she's got on?" "What?" Ray asked in confusion. "Look, I'll show you, give her here," Ewan tossed Guen up into the air to be received by Ray, and Ray reciprocated.  
QofNaboo19: likey?  
Da2187Leia: yay  
QofNaboo19: lol  
Da2187Leia: im very light, i fly well  
QofNaboo19: yup  
Da2187Leia: unfourtunately, ive been tossed in the air b4  
QofNaboo19: what would u like to say to ray?  
Da2187Leia: catch me?  
QofNaboo19: ur already in his arms, dingus  
Da2187Leia: i dunno  
QofNaboo19: blah, ur no fun  
QofNaboo19: force! this is a dream: "Look, I'll show you, give'er here," Ewan tossed Guen up into the air to be received by Ray, and Ray reciprocated. Within seconds I landed in Ewan's arms, and Guen in Ray's. "'Ello," Ewan said to me, "would you stand up for me, love?" My world exploded with happiness as I stood listlessly, he just called me 'love.' But I was snapped out of it very quickly as I felt hands going for my shirt, and the look on my face must've been very strange. Then I remembered, I had worn Ewan's autographed undershirt, and he must've wanted to show it off. Focusing on breathing, I put my arms up so he could get the Weekends T-shirt over my head.  
Da2187Leia: reow  
QofNaboo19: sigh  
Da2187Leia: how come you get to wea the shirt :pouts:  
QofNaboo19: cuz he handed it to me  
QofNaboo19: and im the author ;)  
Da2187Leia: :Þ  
QofNaboo19: what shall ray do to top that?  
Da2187Leia: i don't know, what am i wearing underneath?  
QofNaboo19: um  
QofNaboo19: ...?  
Da2187Leia: i have a white tank . .  
QofNaboo19: but its not autographed  
Da2187Leia: that could change  
QofNaboo19: good idea!  
Da2187Leia: :D  
QofNaboo19: A moment later the autographed undershirt was revealed and Ewan pointed at it proudly, "You see? I gave that to her, straight off my back!" Ray thought for a second and then stood Guen and removed her Weekends T-shirt to the white tank underneath. Making sure Ewan was watching him, he whipped out a dark black pen and (with his left hand, lefties rock!) autographed Guen's shirt.  
Da2187Leia: yay!  
QofNaboo19: whats the message?  
Da2187Leia: youre the author  
QofNaboo19: damn, he only has four lines in the whole movie  
Da2187Leia: lol  
QofNaboo19: o well  
QofNaboo19: Then, loudly and proudly, he read what he wrote out loud, "Dear Guenever and Caitlin, Join me, and together we shall rule the galaxy! All my love, Ray Park."  
QofNaboo19: hows that sound?  
Da2187Leia: cool 


End file.
